DIO
PLAYSTYLE Force the opponent into a back-wall situation, hammer them with mix-ups, then combo. DIO’s game plan is to launch the opponent to the wall with either throw or S-ON 214M, and force them into back wall mixups. Once he opens the opponent up, he gains access to very damaging wall combos. His main mode is S-ON, which is an intimidating mix-up machine. Air 236A is an instant overhead that launches the opponent for a combo. Mix that in with lows and throws and back-wall becomes a scary place to fight DIO. Furthermore, his S-ON normals each serve a purpose in making sure the opponent doesn’t escape the wall. Unlike his more solid S-ON, DIO's S-OFF is geared more towards evasiveness and trickiness. He has a command throw, a projectile, unique parries, and some long range pokes. What S-OFF lacks however, are any moves that can reliably get the opponent off of him. This makes players avoid S-OFF most of the time. However, once DIO gets up from OTG, he’s forced into S-OFF. It is then that players who lack skill in S-OFF get overwhelmed and lose, as it can be hard to create an opening to go into his much more useful S-ON. Therefore, practicing fluidity between S-OFF and S-ON is essential. Aside from S-OFF, DIO has very little health. One mistake will cost much more than other characters. S-OFF 421A makes up for this a bit, but it is still a noticeable flaw. DIO’s biggest asset are his damaging combos, which are lengthy and have little room for error. Dropping a big combo often results in a large loss of meter as well. DIO has some great tools, but they take getting used to. While DIO’s strengths are apparent, his weaknesses are just as obvious. He is a character that will take a lot of practice (and learning from losses) before you can start to win with him. PROS * Big damage, thanks to the wall and Time Stop. * S-ON is a mix-up machine. * Excellent, easy wall carry. * Thrives in back-wall situations. * Can heal himself with S-OFF 421A. * S-OFF/S-ON can be used to control space, or ‘shimmy’ attacks. * Great normals in S-ON. * Combo breaker (2 bars). CONS * One of the lowest health bars in the game. * Mistakes are often very costly, either in terms of life, or meter. * S-OFF takes a lot of time to get used to. * Fairly vulnerable in S-OFF. * Combos take time and are easy to drop. * Big body can make it hard to dodge things. Combos Stand Off 2L > 5L > 5M > 5H > 236L > PC > Son > 5L > 5M > 5H > 236H jH > 2L > 5L > 5M > 5H > 214L > PC > Dash > 5L > 5M > 5H > 236M > 22H jH > 2L > 5L > 5M > 5H > 214L > PC > jM > 5L > 5M > 5H > GHA TOD (Wall Required) : jH, 5L, 5M, 2H, PC, jH, (2L 5L 2M) x4 > 2L, 5M, 2H, 214L, jH, 236A, SR, 5M s.On 5L, 5M, 2H, 214L, jH, 236A, SR, j.L, s.On 5L, 5M, H5, 236H, HHA, 5L, 5H, 22S s.On j.H > 5M, 5H, 214M, 2L, 2H, (2L 5L 2M) x4 > 2L, 5M, 2H, 214L, jH, 236A, SR, 5M, s.On 5L > 5M 5H 236 H RC TOD: jH, 2L, L, L,H+R, 236L+R, L, 236L+R, L, PC, S, jM, 2H, 214L, jH, 236H ,S (rush) jM, Stand on, 5M, 2H, 214L, jH, 236H ,S (rush), jM, S, L, L, H+R, 236L+R, L, 236H, 236L+M, 2L, H, 22S, 66, M, H, 214M, 2M, 2H, Timestop End, 2L, L, 2M, 2L, L, 2M, 2L, L, 2M, 2L, L, 2M, L, 5M, 2H, 214L, jH, 236H, s (rush), jL, Stand on, 5M, 2H, 214L, jH, 236H, s (rush), jM, L, L, H+R, 236L+R, L, 236L, 22H Stand On j236L > SR (Stand Rush) > jM > 5L > 5L > 5M > 5H > 236L > 22A Category:Characters